


Still Into You

by deathbysandblk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic, prompt, still into you by paramore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a songfic prompt given to my by xskyzx on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSkyZx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xSkyZx).



> This is a songfic prompt given to my by xskyzx on tumblr!

Can't count the years one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you.  
Make you feel, make you feel better.

It’s kind of funny how sometimes when asked how long he’s been dating Ray, Joel has to sit there and really think about it. Honestly, the length of the relationship isn’t really all that important to him. What’s important is the fact that he is with someone he really cares about. 

It’s not a walk in the park to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock, can’t deny, can’t deny, you’re worth it

Sure, sometimes things were not perfect. Life gets in the way and creates difficulties like when Ray and Joel fought for a whole week when there was new guy in the office and Joel had flirted with him. Or when Ray worked late and forgot to tell Joel and Joel waited and waited for him in the parking lot, getting further and further pissed off. But even though they were angry and in both situations had a right to be so, they were able to look past their anger because their relationship was worth the effort to make things work. 

Cause after all this time, I’m still into you  
I should be over all the butterflies, but I’m into you

Ray and Joel had been together for several years now and Ray still felt like they had just gotten together. Every new moment with Joel was a new experience. He felt young when he was with him. He felt alive. People claimed perfection didn’t exist, but they obviously had not met Joel. Just the mere sight of Joel entering a room had Ray’s face heat up and his fingers tingle. Sometimes he still couldn’t form a coherent thought, realizing just how lucky he was to have the most attractive boyfriend in the entire world. 

But, baby, even on our worst nights  
I’m into you (I’m into you)  
The most angry either of them had ever been was when Ray brought up the subject of starting a family and Joel instantly shot down the idea. That fight started out being about why Joel had no desire to adopt children and ended with each of them spewing out horrible insults to each other about their insecurities. Then everything changed. One minute they were arguing, Joel saying he didn’t want children until they were married and Ray replying with “Well then let’s change that” and the next they were hugging, happily engaged. That would be one heck of a story to tell their children when they ask how one of them proposed. 

Let ‘em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don’t really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time,  
I’m still into you

Interestingly enough, some people were shocked when they had first announced they were together. Some people said they “didn’t see it” or that “it was hard to picture”, but what other people said or thought didn’t matter. When it comes to love, there is no set of rules, no restrictions. You love who you love and that’s that. 

Recount the night that I first  
Met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.  
You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever

Ray took Joel to meet his mother a couple of months after they had started dating. The dinner had gone pretty smoothly, and his mom had loved Joel, making Ray extremely happy. He kept talking excitedly about the dinner on the car ride home and let it slip that he loved Joel. “I mean, I was really nervous bringing the man I love home to meet my mother, but-,” Joel interrupted him asking, “What did you just say?” Ray blushed, realizing what he had said and was about to apologize when Joel said “I love you too.” It was then that Ray knew that this relationship would be one that would last and that Ray didn’t want anyone else. 

Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And even after all this time  
I'm into You  
Baby not a day goes by that  
I'm not into you

When one finds that kind of love, they just know. Everything feels like it has finally fallen into place and that’s exactly what it was like for Ray. Joel was the one for him, of that he was absolutely, 100% certain. 

 

I should be over all the butterflies  
But i'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

The day that Ray married Joel was one of the happiest in his life, but even though he had been with him for so long, seeing him in his tux that day had sent shivers down his spine and had his heart beating so, so fast. Whatever life would throw their way, Joel and Ray could and would handle it...together.


End file.
